


you're feeling like you miss him

by esmerzglamTJR



Series: Need Him [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Getting Back Together, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmerzglamTJR/pseuds/esmerzglamTJR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam isn't hurting as much as he did six months ago. And he promised himself that he wasn't ganna go back, but with Tommy kissing him the way he does, he starts to forget all about his promiss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're feeling like you miss him

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired by this video --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5bTf57qbB2I&feature=youtube_gdata_player but instead of Tommy missing Adam, I wanted it to be Adam mising Tommy, but who knows? Maybe, just maybe, it will turn the other way around ;)  
> No promisses.

Adam finally feels like he is gonna be okay, he feels like he is finally living again, like his heart is finally healed even though it will always have its scars. Tommy was the one to break things with him. Said that it wasn't working out and that he they were taking things too fast, falling for each other too hard, too fast. It might of taken a while for Adam to start thinking of moving on since they broke up half a year ago. Yeah, Adam had it really bad for him. Tommy was his other half, his heart, his soul mate. He though that they would always be together and it crushed him to find out that Tommy was leaving him.

But now that might never happen. They are still in contact of course. Tommy is part of his band and has been playing for him right after Idol. He just can't bring himself to fire him and Tommy hasn't done anything suggesting that he is gonna leave. Adan is grateful for that, he really is. That means Tommy is still in his life even if its just being friends. 

In the past two weeks everything was finally back to normal. At least before he and Tommy were together. They are starting to cuddle with each other, watch movies together, and really talking to each other again. And every once in a while they share kisses when they are alone because Adam would never say no to his kisses but will always stop himself before it goes anywhere else. He promised himself not to get his heart broken again when its just getting healed.

 

They are in their second tour already and they start performing in less than a hour. Adam is in his dressing room surrounded by people doing his make up and getting him ready for the show. He's exited he love his fans and the energy they bring him. He's thankful for being able to perform for them.

When he's finally alone for a while, he closes his eyes and lets out a long sigh. Then he hears a knock on the door and opens his eyes.  
"Come in"  
"I um.. Hi"  
Its Tommy and Adam feels his heart do a flip thing in his chest. There's no doubt in his mind that he still has strong feelings for Tommy, its just now that he has a little control over it.

"Oh hey Tommy" he says softl

Tommy steps closer to Adam and brings his hand up to touch Adams cheeks and Adam closes his eyes.

"You look great Adam" Adam opens his eyes and stares right in Tommy's eyes.

"So do you." 

Then Tommy goes up to his toes and kisses Adam on the lips and grabs the back of his neck and the other hand to Adam's chest. Adam kisses back eagerly those oh so familiar lips. He slips a hand on Tommy's back and deepens the kiss more. He almost forgets how it feels when Tommy's gone.  
Adam then snaps back to reality and pushes against Tommy.   
"Tommy, the shows about to start."  
"yeah I know, just wanted to see before the show and to tell you good luck and to have a good time" Tommy says with a innocent face. How can he look like that? Oh right, because its TOMMY. "so I guess I'll be going now, see ya at the stage" And with that he leaves and leaves Adam with just too many thoughts.


End file.
